The typical camera housing is not waterproof, and it cannot withstand water pressures of any significant amount, which means electronics and camera equipment is subjected to water failures. Some prior art housings include waterproof cases for smart phones, but images quality of the camera unit is sacrificed and there is no zoom capability that is operable through these cases. Several such waterproof shields are shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. These cases also do not contain additional battery and memory storage integrated therein.
There are also “bubble shields” that envelope a smart phone device in a flexible envelope, but picture quality is sacrificed with these flexible envelopes. Such “bubble shield” diagrams are shown at FIGS. 1C and 1D. These cases also do not contain additional battery and memory storage integrated therein.
There are also waterproof digital cameras available on the market, such that no protective case is needed. These waterproof cameras allow for zoom lens and flash use, with certain built-in features. These waterproof cameras cannot withstand water pressures of any significant amount, which means electronics and camera equipment is subjected to water failures. These devices also do not contain additional battery and memory storage integrated therein. Waterproof cameras of this type are shown at FIGS. 1E, 1F and 1G.